Our objective is to determine, in a placebo controlled study, whether a course of intralesional interferon therapy can prevent further episodes of disease in patients who have frequently recurrent genital herpes. Patients will receive nine injections of interferon over a three week period. They will then be followed monthly for one year. If they have a recurrence, however, they will be discontinued from the study.